


It's the End of the World As We Know It...

by SLynn



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Writing meme 2008, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick an apocalypse (Judgement Day, zombies, vampires, Biblical flood, ect) and give me a character I know and I'll tell you how they handle the apocalypse.</p><p>I was asked for Warrick Brown's reaction to zombies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the End of the World As We Know It...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliesmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliesmeow/gifts).



"Will you knock it off already?"

"What?"

"You know what," Warrick bit back, irritated and slightly irrational.

"I'm just humming," Greg protested, shading his eyes with his free hand as he flashed him a smile.

"Does it have to be that song?"

"What's wrong with 'Thriller'?"

Warrick sighed as he shook his head; exasperated and exhausted. Sitting on a rooftop and waiting for God knows what else to go wrong. Vegas had gone to hell and they were probably the only two people left alive in it.

Silently wondering which was worse... being stuck here with Sanders or becoming a zombie.


End file.
